The Lonely Ones
by See Through the Mist
Summary: They are envious. Angry. Jealous. Hurt. Betrayed. But most of all, they are lonely. If one is lonely, wanting someone to love and one is craving for love from someone who'll never be theirs, could this spark something true? If two are hurt and betrayed by those that have their hearts, can they find solace in the others arms? Can love be real or will it leave everything in ashes?
1. The End

WARNING! THIS WILL MAKE MOST SHIPPERS WANT TO KILL ME! IF YOU ARE NOT MURDEROUS, PLEASE DO SO TO REMEMBER THAT!

THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW, THE PROLOGUE IF YOU WILL. THE REST WILL NOT COME OUT FOR A FEW MONTHS, SO DO NOT EXPECT THIS TO BE UPDATED UNTIL MY CURRENT FICS HAVE FINISHED. THANK YOU.

-RMS

* * *

Spain looked over at the flustered South Italy. A glint of sadness and regret shimmered in his eyes as he fingered a velvet box that he earlier placed in his jacket pocket. Spain closed his eyes in pain as Romanos' lips were seized in a loving kiss by someone other than he. Spain frowned and turned away, because he knew that if he looked for a second more, he would see a smile grace Romanos' features; a smile Spain himself never got...

Austria should have been paying attention to Vash, but the second Elizabeta tensed and her head snapped towards the door, Austria simply could not focus on anything- anyone- except his old albino lover. Prussia was as much Elizabeta's as his, but, I guess 'was' was correct in this case, so that information didn't matter anymore. Prussia, his Iron Cross gone, a ring adorning on his left hands' fourth finger, scanned the room for his new partner, smiling in the same way he used to smile when with Austria or Hungary. Vash sensed Roderichs' mood plummet and excused himself, leaving Hungary and Austria to silently mourn to the other as they spotted the blush on Prussia's new love. They knew their place in the Germans' heart was filled with another presence and the two could only move on from there.

China couldn't believe his eyes. As the meeting had yet to start, though most countries were present, South Korea had decided to dance. Though China, with a pang of regret and angst, knew he would normally tell South Korea to knock it off, there was no need to. The entire Asian family was taken aback, watching the shocking display with loss etched into their faces as they saw South Korea slowly turn and twirl to the European Waltz. Usually, he would be spouting out Korean lyrics while jumping up and down like a rabid squirrel on caffeine. But, ever since _'the incident'_ (which had been dubbed by pretty much everyone), South Korea had tamed himself to fit his lover. As the two danced in slow circles, China's eyes sought out any reason to reclaim little South Korea back into the family as his annoying baby brother once more. But, the only thing he found was a sweet smile, a light blush, and a loving kiss. Kiku took Chinas' shoulders and together they averted their eyes, the scene before them meant only for the two sweethearts lost in their partner.

America couldn't believe it. Sure, he wasn't the brightest, but how could he miss his own brothers' broken heart?! Well, as America ran down the corridor to the meeting room, he would finally be the hero! Well, at least that's what he thought. Instead of finding Canada invisible per usual, he was shining brightly... with someone else in his arms. America felt the fight rush out of him, leaving his body deflated, as Arthur headed over with a somber, sober look. They watched as Canada simply held his new lover in his arms, a deep rumble in the form of a chuckle vibrating from his chest as the one in his arms took on a blush. Canada simply watch in happiness at the cute display before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the lips of his flustered beau. Never has either America nor Arthur seen this side of the Canadian, so loving and tender, so peaceful and happy, full of understanding and patience. Arthur silently complained in a strained voice within his mind about how, "He must get that from the Frog." But, Arthur knew better than to speak that aloud. Normally, America would have marched over to his brother, declaring Canada his... but, it simple would not help. He had long ago lost that chance.

All four of these men clouded in love used to belong to family, but now they just belonged to one person. And, truthfully, it was their family's fault for this. Everything seemed to happen so fast, so rushed... where did it all begin?

Well, let me tell you.

...No. Let me _show_ you.


	2. Capitolo Uno: Southern Italy

Second chapter, here you go! And, yes, many of my headcanons will appear. Why? BECAUSE!

-RMS

P.S.: Do you guys think I should do introductions like this for the other three?

P.S.S.: Did you catch the reference?! Did ya?!

* * *

Everyday that is extraordinary always starts out normally, doesn't it? Same old morning routine, same old people you see, same old arguments both on the way there and already started at the destination. However, I guess that is what makes an extraordinary day not so ordinary.

You never see it coming.

* * *

He felt more pissed than usual. Who is he? He has many names. Southern Italy, Italy Romano, Romano, Lovino, and less commonly known (of which he wants it to stay that way) as Vatican City. It's not like this was anything new. Ever since the reunification in 1871, Southern Italy became Vatican City. Of course, nothing much changed work wise as Vatican City didn't become an independent country until 1929, so Lovino's younger brother, Feliciano, Northern Italy, took care of most of the work like he usually did. Not that Feliciano did anything anyway, the potato bastard took care of Feliciano's work for him most of the time.

Anyway, let's get to why former South Italy, present Vatican City, is pissed. And, of course, it has something to do with a certain Spaniard...

* * *

Romano felt more pissed than usual.

It was during the break at the recent World Meeting that Romano realized this. He was clenching and balling his hands into fists, grinding his teeth, tensing his muscles, and Romano wasn't sure if he was spouting steam out of his ears or not. His usual glare took on an edge that meant he was actually angry because something infuriated him instead of being angry because something embarrassed him. In his embarrassed rages he could do less harm than a kitten. In a furious rage... well...

Not a pretty picture.

Romano was standing, shielded from view thanks to the shadows of the drapes, by a window in the library. He had paced there for the past 10 minutes, trying his best to not just run outside and beat the ever-loving shit out of Spain. Spain, or Antonio, was the cause of his anger. And this time, it was for good reason. However, no matter how pissed Romano was, he just couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. As much as Romano fought, he really hated violence.

At first he was shocked, then denial came into play. His heart felt like it was breaking, ripping into two, and shattering out of his chest. Tears clouded his vision as he used his infamous speed to reach the library in record time. Now, here he was, pacing, unable to use his anger for anything other than waste energy.

Romano had been looking for Spain (not because he wanted the brunette's company, damn it!), and had made his way outside. Spain was the only one able to stand Romano's foul mouth and fouler mood for a long length of time, other than... a few others.

Romano stopped his useless movement and dropped to his knees, not taking the time to wipe the tears away. He made sure to press the scene he witnessed in the far back corners of his mind. He never wished to revisit those images and the emotions that overwhelmed him.

Romano couldn't even make himself look up as a pair of footsteps came steadily closer to him. Nothing was said as the person wrapped their arms around the shaking form of Romano, Romano's head on their shoulder as they tried to comfort the crying Italian. Romano could do nothing but wrap his arms around their waist, and bury himself into their shoulder.

The two stayed in that position of comfort for who knows how long, the resumed meeting not even passed as a thought to get up. The two merely stayed in that position of comfort until Romano was comforted. They knew no one would go looking for Romano in the library, because 'this was Romano we're talking about' and the other nations would go and look in the garden, the kitchen, and perhaps some hiding places.

Only two people know that whenever Romano is upset, he'd surround himself with precious literature or artwork. When Romano's closest friends asked why, he said it reminded him of the Renaissance and the happy times of the past. Now, one of those two people were already there with him, so it was only a matter of time until the second found his way to them.

It only took a few more minutes to hear a fast pace, not yet a run, make its way to the library. But, yet again, when the footsteps became increasingly louder, Romano didn't react. His friend did, probably to give the other a look that spoke of 'don't ask', but the only thing Romano cared about at that moment was keeping his thoughts away from the sight that started this all.

Both knew that Romano was Vatican City, and tried to bring the Southern Italian out of hiding with coos of "Everything will be just fine.", "You've been through worse times! Surely this couldn't be worse than when you switched lands?" and "C'mon, Vati, whatever happened could not have been this bad, yes?". However, the Italian just clung tighter and tighter to his first friend, to the point where it was hard to tell they were two separate beings.

The first friend sighed as he ran his fingers through Romano's reddish hair, mindful of the curl there, and spoke quietly to the second friend. Romano was too lost in his own meddled thoughts to translate the spoken words of English into something his mind could comprehend. There was a sigh and the shifting of clothing as the other stood up. The second friend left.

Romano set his tear-stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes to the one whom was coddling him. He tried to open his mouth to question where the other had gone, but before he could, Romano felt himself move up. His friend had picked Romano up bridal style to hide them among the curtains so that they'd be covered move and less likely to be spotted if anyone were to check the library.

And there the two sat, even after people stopped searching for them and even after the meeting ended, there the two sat. The second friend did not return and come back for them, but the two didn't mind or notice.

Romano finally sat back up and out of his friends arms. As he cleared his eyes, Romano could help but look at the scene from an outsiders point of view, and couldn't help but blush. The scene looked like the two were embracing lovingly, with Romano's friend running his hand down Romano's spine. When the Italian's friend noticed the blossoming red race to Romano's cheeks and ears, a soft sounding laugh floated out from behind the curtain.

Yet, just because the meeting was over and the others stopped looking, didn't mean they couldn't be found by someone who decided to stick around.


	3. SOPA

I APOLOGIZE IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A NEW CHAPTER.

* * *

THIS IS NO CAUSE FOR ALARM, BUT SOPA IS BACK AGAIN! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS, IT BASICALLY MEANS THAT ALL FANART, FANFICS, OR ANYTHING FAN-MADE WILL BE TAKEN FROM THE INTERNET AND WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO BE UPLOADED/POSTED! HERE'S THE PETITION TO STOP THAT FROM HAPPENING!

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

WE STILL NEED AROUND 60,000 SIGNATURES! THIS UPDATE WILL BE REMOVED AND REPLACED WITH A NEW CHAPTER SOON.

-RMS


End file.
